War
Chapter 1 I looked at the clock for the hundredth time. I couldn't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. It's already 3 in the morning yet I still haven't sleep. During this hour I always make myself sleep because according to some 3 is the bewitching hour. The hour where the gate from the other world opens. Despite my love for ghosts and other suppernatural things I 'm afraid of it. I don't know why but tonight I just can't sleep. I looked at the clock after reading about 4 chapters of Harry Potter. It read 4 o'clock. I sigh . There was no ghost. I finnaly felt safe but then the room got colder. I looked around and saw nothing. I started murmuring." There's no ghost. There's no ghost." Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Tan?" I looked back slowly and saw a figure. " Who are you?" I asked nervously. The figure smiles. "Finally you can see me. I have been waiting Miss Tan. I sent Luke for you yet he failed. But now your sight is open." "Luke Hernandez? You know him? You sent him? My sight open? My third eye is open? What the hell? You're a ghost? A ghost of who? And why are you waiting? I don't understand a thing!" "You're the rightful heir to the throne of the dead and living. I have waited for your third eye to be opened but you see I cannot risk you dying. In an hour the whole city will be in ash. China will be attacking." Chapter 2 I remember the constant argument me and my friend have during History. About the Kalayaan Group of Islands or Spratlys for short. We were fighting about how the previous president just sold that island without even asking the citizens of our country. China's declaring war. They want the islands they want to kill us and there's nothing a 13 year old half-chinese girl can do to stop it. "We need yo leave Miss Tan." "I can't just leave my family alone!" " You have to or else the world might just ended. I remember you are familiar to the anime Danny Phantom right? The world is like that full of ghost all around but you Miss Tan is the heir to the throne of dead and living. You must become an immortal to be the queen. That means you cannot die." "You don't understand! I don't want to leave my family! They are the only things that matters to me! I don't care if I die in the empending war as long as I'm with my family everything will be okay. I love them." " Miss Tan, have you ever wondered why you among your family is the different one? When you encode Josephine in html the result will be green. Same for Jobin and Robin but if you encode yours it's blue. The reason is because you don't belong. You are not part of this family and you will never be" *** try it :) The code thing I stared at him for a momment then I pinch myself. Wake up! Seriously Mary! Wake up! You're just dreaming. Pikachu will kill you if you don't wake up! The pinch hurt. I'm not dreaming what now? Chapter 3 "Miss Tan please stop pinching yourself. You know you're different. You were the only one in your family born in the year of the tiger the others they were born during the year of the snake. Am I right? Miss Tan. Please come with me now." "Fine." The creature smiled.I looked at him once again. I saw his clothes. It was a soldier's clothes. Now that I looked at him more closely , I realize he's pretty young. I rub my eyes as I saw his name plate. It reads Luke Martin Hernandez I rub my eyes again this cannot be real I'm dreaming. No, the figure spoke again interupting me from my deep thoughts. "Miss Tan. we have spent 30 minutes talking alreay. If we may please go now I would be really delighted." "Right." I followed him until he just past throught the door like it's solid. I on the other hand have to pull the door hard to get out of the house then open the lock to the other house then go out from there. It was hard trying to get out of the house without noise because I'm not the quiet type of person. Luke even scold me about thrice or more. Once we were outside of the house I looked around and saw a lot of ghosts all staring at me. Most of them are soldiers from what I see. They all bowed at the very first sight of me. A soldier stand up then walked towards me. “Princess, please stop this war from happening. Every one of us here died because of war, our families weep because of war. We don’t want that to happen again.” I started crying after that. Why are they all bowing at me? Why is that all of a sudden I’m expected to stop a war from happening? I’m just a freaking 13 year old and they want me to do all this? I just can’t. Chapter 4 “We are not worthy of your tears princess. Please stop crying.” I immediately stop, I felt guilty. They thought I was crying for them but in reality I was crying for myself. These ghosts they really think I’m their ruler. Suddenly I realize something, they want me to stop this war and if I stop this war my family would be safe. They won’t die, well then I guess I have a war to stop. “Tell me Luke where are the Chinese forces right now?” Luke looked worried but he still told me. “At the church.” I didn’t wait for them to say something, I just began running towards the church. I was very grateful that it’s 4:30 in the morning. There were no cars to stop me from running. I reach the church in a matter of seconds. I saw soldiers surrounding it. I need to get inside to stop them. I was just planning my entrance when a soldier caught me. Oh-oh.. “你是谁?” The soldier asked me. “我...” I don’t what to reply to the soldier instead of saying 我.I mean what could I possibly say? I’m a princess who’s here to stop all this madness? Yah right. He’ll think I’m crazy. Category:Karikamiya Category:War Category:Stories